Black Water Soundtrack
by It Belongs In A Museum
Summary: OK, so I put together a playlist of the songs I had in mind while writing each chapter, with 4-5 per chapter. There is also a quick description of the context of the song, so it might get a bit spoiler-y if you read past the chapter you're currently working on. I love introducing people to music, so give it a shot! I will update the list with new chapters.


OK, so I love music. I firmly believe that music can bring people to experience emotions and can be crucial in setting the tone for a set of events. It can act as a sort of emotional barometer. So here are the songs I had in mind while writing. If you look at songs set past where you've read, the descriptor might have spoiler.

The starred songs are the ones I consider to be particularly awesome.

**Chapter 1 – The Last First Day**

1) Waking up, not wanting to get out of bed, and talking with Lydia on the phone.

-~-~-~-~-~60 Feet Tall – The Dead Weather (the first half of the song, till about 3:05)

2) Charlie gets ready, contemplates her reflection, goes down to the kitchen to talk with Aunt Melody.

-~-~-~-~-~Childhood – Beach House

3) The first encounter with Lydia.

-~-~-~-~-~Heartbeat – The Kopecky Family

4) Lydia goes through Charlie's things to find her an outfit, does her makeup, etc.

-~-~-~-~-~Over & Over – Hot Chip

5) Charlie looks in the mirror and prepares for the first day of school.

-~-~-~-~-~Death Cloud – Cloud Control

**Chapter 2 – Car Trouble**

6) Driving to school, entering the school, chatting with Stiles and Scott.

-~-~-~-~-~Lightening Bolt – Jake Bugg

7) Going to the office and meeting Allison.

-~-~-~-~-~Let's Call It Off – Peter Bjorn & John

8) Charlie introduces herself to the class.

-~-~-~-~-~Parklife - Blur

9) In the hallway with Allison and introducing Lydia and Jackson.

-~-~-~-~-~You, Me, & the Bourgeoisie – The Submarines

10) Getting a flat tire and finding the antler.

-~-~-~-~-~You're a Wolf – Sea Wolf (see what I did there *wink*)

**Chapter 3 - Nothing**

11) Riding to school with Lydia and bickering.

-~-~-~-~-~All of This - The Naked and Famous

12) Falling asleep in the classroom, waking up, and talking to Stiles.

-~-~-~-~-~Don't Make Me a Target - Spoon

13) Awkward , light-hearted lunchtime conversations and talking about the party.

-~-~-~-~-~Shake, Shake, Shake - Bronze Radio Return

14) Charlie at the therapist, end chapter.

-~-~-~-~-~Window Blues - Lykke Li

**Chapter 4 - It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want To**

15) The lacrosse scrimmage, Jackson and Scott face off.

-~-~-~-~-~Lonely Boy - The Black Keys

16) An attack of poofy dresses, featuring Mel and a little aunt-niece bonding moment.

-~-~-~-~-~Avenue - Agnes Obel

17) Setting up for the party with Lydia and Jackson and the party begins.

-~-~-~-~-~Electric Avenue - Eddie Grant

18) Scott and Allison arrive, more party music.

-~-~-~-~-~Internet Killed the Video Star - The Limousines (this is actually the same song they use on the show, but I just really like it)

19) Stiles crashes the party, more party music and a broken down robot.

-~-~-~-~-~Hello - Martin Solveig & Dragonette

20) Stiles and Scott disappear, Allison gets a ride home, and Charlie heads back to her house (more than a little bit frustrated)

-~-~-~-~-~Ceremony - New Order

**Chapter 5 - Seeing Red**

21) Beginning of chapter, Charlie reflects on her weekend and what happened at the party.

-~-~-~-~-~Something Good - Alt-J

22) Giving Allison advice and talking with Stiles in English.

-~-~-~-~-~Ghostwriter - RJD2

23) Confronting Stiles and Scott about the party.

-~-~-~-~-~Black Tambourine - Beck

24) After school, waiting for Lydia, discovering she's been abandoned, and heading off to the lacrosse field.

-~-~-~-~-~Ghostwriter - RJD2 (continuation with same song in another part of chapter)

25) Watching practice, Jackson gets injured, Charlie takes Jackson to the hospital.

-~-~-~-~-~Hustle and Cuss - The Dead Weather

26) Charlie at the hospital, getting some weird phone calls, end chapter.

-~-~-~-~-~You'd Rather Run - Jaymay (this is kind of a long song, but the cadence and rhythm I thought matched the weirdness of and curiosity Charlie might have upon discovering the Scott/Derek eye thing)

**Chapter 6 - Tapetum Lucidum**

27) Visiting with Bob and seeing Stiles talk to Lydia.

-~-~-~-~-~Bad Bad Love - Alexander

28) Talking with Stiles about Lydia, joking around, seeing Jackson and Lydia kiss.

-~-~-~-~-~Good Arms vs. Bad Arms - Frightened Rabbit

29) Driving home with Lydia and Jackson, end chapter.

-~-~-~-~-~The Universal - Blur

**Chapter 7 - Game Day**

30) Being woken up by Mel and informing her as to the significance of Saturdays, discussing the lacrosse game.

-~-~-~-~-~Tenuousness - Andrew Bird

31) Song playing on Charlie's iPod while jogging and when she thinks she sees a blue Jeep.

-~-~-~-~-~London Calling - The Clash

32) Lydia pays a visit, criticizes Charlie's wardrobe, tries to convince Mel to let Charlie go out after the game.

-~-~-~-~-~Feel Lucky - Lucy and the Cloud Parade

33) Meeting Mr. Argent and a whole lot of awkward tenseness.

-~-~-~-~-~Sinister Kid - The Black Keys

34) Watching Beacon Hills get their ass kicked by the opposing team.

-~-~-~-~-~Don't Shoot - Devo

35) Sitting on the bleachers with Stiles and watching Scott save the day.

-~-~-~-~-~Into Your Dream - Foreign Born

36) Awkward hug with Stiles, going back to the car with Mel, and overhearing some of the other lacrosse players talking about Scott. End chapter.

-~-~-~-~-~Folding Chair - Regina Spektor

**Chapter 8 - Tooth and Claw**

37) Charlie does some digging on Derek Hale and the animal attacks.

-~-~-~-~-~Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye

38) Finding the destroyed bus, meeting Sheriff Stilinski, and listening to the super-cryptic morning announcements.

-~-~-~-~-~So Strange - Lucy and the Cloud Parade

39) The most awkward lunch ever. Of all time. Facepalming will ensue.

-~-~-~-~-~Let's Get High - Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

40) Offering to teach Scott how to bowl and establishing Stiles's attractiveness to gay guys.

-~-~-~-~-~Me and You - Slow Club

**Chapter 9 - Nobody Fucks with the Jesus**

41) Charlie practices her bowling and Scott and Stiles show up.

-~-~-~-~-~I'm the Urban Spaceman - The Bonzo Dog Band ****really weird song, but I love it!

42) Scott beginning to bowl, and sucking quite badly.

-~-~-~-~-~Flathead - The Fratellis

43) Stealing nachos and chatting with Stiles.

-~-~-~-~-~Back When I Was 4 - Jeffrey Lewis****another weird song, but I like it a lot too.

44) Charlie sees Stiles and Scott sneaking into the bus yard, end chapter.

-~-~-~-~-~Come Alive [Explicit] - Hanni El Khatib

**Chapter 10 - Night Is When the Monsters Come Out To Play**

45) Choosing clothes with Allison and Lydia for their double date.

-~-~-~-~-~Anywhere You Looked - Au Revoir Simone

46) Overseeing a conflict at the gas station and a contentious conversation with Derek Hale.

-~-~-~-~-~U.R.A. Fever - The Kills

47) Running into Stiles at the video store and being invited over to his house for a movie.

-~-~-~-~-~Myriad Harbour - The New Pornographers

48) Charlie and Stiles hear about the bus driver, Stiles goes off to tell Scott, and Charlie goes home.

-~-~-~-~-~About Today - The National

**Chapter 11 - Falling on the Grenade**

49) Mentally preparing herself for the worst dinner party ever.

-~-~-~-~-~What Fun. - Alec Ounsworth

50) Walking in on an awkward situation with Allison and Scott. Enter Kate Argent.

-~-~-~-~-~Li'l Red Riding Hood - Sam the Sham & The Pharaohs

I'm not setting the actual dinner scene to any music at all. You guys get to taste the awkward.

51) Talking with Allison in her room about Scott and Stiles.

-~-~-~-~-~Staring At the Stars [Explicit] - Passenger

52) Mel and Charlie arrive home and begin talking about her dad.

-~-~-~-~-~Comptine d'Un Autre Ete - Amelie Soundtrack

53) Charlie driving around in her car and having a bit of a breakdown.

-~-~-~-~-~Smoke - Moddi

54) Charlie goes back to her house after the conversation with Jackson and watches a movie with Mel.

-~-~-~-~-~Black Water - Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

**Chapter 12 - Video Killed the Radio Star**

55) Open chapter, Charlie sitting at home doing homework, and getting a call from Lydia.

-~-~-~-~-~A Message to You Rudy - The Specials

56) Charlie freaks out and drives to the crime scene.

-~-~-~-~-~Battles - Hudson Taylor

57) Charlie gets stuck outside of the video sure, unsure of what's going on, and runs into Stiles.

-~-~-~-~-~The Things We Do - Patrick Watson

58) Charlie and Lydia have a 'girl's night' and Charlie takes care of a drunk Lydia.

-~-~-~-~-~Meditation Song # 2 (Why, Oh, Why) - Cloud Control

59) Charlie finds the video of the alpha and begins to obsess about it a little bit.

-~-~-~-~-~Can't Pretend - Tom Odell*********seriously awesome song

**Chapter 13 - Suspension of Disbelief**

60) Charlie stays up all night looking through her 'weird shit' file and wondering what the hell is going on.

-~-~-~-~-~House of the Rising Sun - The Animals

61)


End file.
